callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Non-Playable Character
An Non-Playable Character, or NPC, is any character not controlled by the player. These characters are controlled by the computer and are scripted to do certain actions (e.g. die, talk, run) not controllable by the player. These actions are sometimes critical to the storyline. NPCs have been featured in all ''Call of Duty'' games and are part of the building blocks that make up a game. Notable NPC in the Call of Duty series ''Call of Duty'' *Cpt. Foley *Sgt. Moody *Pvt. Elder *Cpt. Price *Maj. Ingram *Sgt. Waters *Maj. Zubov *Sgt. Pavlov *Sgt. Borodin ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *Commissar Durasov *Sgt. Puskov *Sgt. Starkey *Sgt. Dehart *Sgt. Church ''Call of Duty 2'' *Lt. Volsky *Commisar Letlev *Lt. Leonov *Cpt. Price *Pvt. MacGregor *Sgt. Randall *Pvt. McCloskey *Pvt. Braeburn ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *Sgt. Hawkins *Pvt. Bloomfield *Sgt. Kelly *Pvt. Denley *Cpl. Smith *Cpt. Delaney ''Call of Duty 3'' *Sgt. McCullin *Cpl./Sgt. Dixon *Pvt. Huxley *Pvt. Guzzo *Cpl. Keith *Maj. Ingram *Pierre LaRoche *Isabelle DuFontaine *Marcel *Lt. Robiechauld *Sgt. Callard *Pvt. Baron *Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz *Cpl. Joakim "Lucky Ruud" Rudinski *Sgt. Łukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski *Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan *Gen. Richter ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *Gaz *Capt. MacMillan *Pvt. Wallcroft *Sgt. Griffen *Mac *Lt. Vasquez *SSgt. Griggs *Capt. Pelayo *Pvt. Massey *Pvt. Roycewicz *Sniper Team Two *Sgt. Kamarov *Nikolai *Khaled Al-Asad *Imran Zakhaev *Victor Zakhaev *Captain John Price ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Sgt. Sullivan *Cpl/Sgt. Roebuck *Pvt. Polonsky *Pvt. Koopman *Laughlin *Landry *Booth *Harrington *Maj. Gordon *Sgt. Reznov *Sgt. Daletski *Pvt. Chernov *Commisar Markhov *Gen. Amsel ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Gen. Shepherd *Pvt. McCord *Overlord *Warlord *Capt. Price *Ghost *Meat *Scarecrow *Royce *Rook *Toad *Peasant *Worm *Archer *Maj. Petrov *Oxide *Disciple *Alejandro Rojas *Rojas' assistant *Robot *Zach *Makarov *Viktor *Kiril *Anatoly *Lev *Raptor *Wade ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Grigori Weaver *Frank Woods *Joseph Bowman *Terrance Brooks *Crosby *Maj. Gen. Nikita Dragovich *Col. Lev Kravchenko *Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko *Daniel Clarke *Friedrich Steiner *Sergei Kozin *Fidel Castro *Castro's Double *VC Bookie *Russian Roulette Interrogator *Belov *Viharev *Nevski *Tvelin *George A. Romero *Harris *Castro's Mistress *Yared *Swift *Kaylor *Fulsang *Shabs *Fletcher *Maestas *Drew *Aziz ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Soap (He is playable in the beginning, but not like most characters.) *Kamarov *Grinch *Truck *Sandman *Makarov *Volk *Waraabe *Sabre *Faucon *Tueur *Sgt. Anton Federov *Leonid Pudovkin *Boris Vorshevsky *Alena Vorshevsky *Pavel Morozov *Vasili Zhukov *Bogdan Sokolov *Anya Kovaleva *Gator *Worm *Thumper *Grizzly *McCoy *Carter *SEAL Leader *The Doctor *Overlord *Wallcroft *Griffen *MacMillan *Alexi ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' * Harper * Salazar * Jason Hudson * Lt. Col. Oliver L. North * Jonas Savimbi * Crosby * Admiral Briggs * Erik Breighner * Tian Zhao * Mullah Rahman * Col. Lev Kravchenko * Viktor Reznov * Manuel Noriega * Jose Luiz Menendez * Josefina Menendez * ISI Leader * DeFalco * Chloe "Karma" Lynch * Mark McKnight * David Petraeus * Bosworth * Chen * Jones * Samuels * Johnson * Anderson * M. Shadows * Synyster Gates * Johnny Christ * Zacky Vengeance * Edward Richtofen Category:Characters